


Nobody's Fool

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still loves her but he's not a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nobody's Fool  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike, (Spike/Buffy)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 171  
>  **Summary:** He still loves her but he's not a fool.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Five](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1298921.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/532915/532915_original.jpg)

Spike’s jaw clenched as he stared purposely in front of him refusing to turn his head even for a second to catch a glimpse of... _Why did she have to stand so close to him?_ She knew how he still felt about her. 

A silent sigh swept through him. He remembered the day he had first realized he was in love with Buffy. It wasn’t exactly a banner day for him. And it was made even worse when he had found out her feelings for him had nothing to do with love. 

Over the years they had found each other but it wasn’t meant to last. _How could it?_ He was a vampire and she was a slayer. But every once in awhile, when she stood this close to him he wanted to beg her to give them one more try.

But he was Spike, William the Bloody and he would be damned... again if he would make a fool of himself over her. He was nobody’s fool not even hers.


End file.
